Tear of Death and Betrayal
by FredForeverFeorge
Summary: Jimmy lost Cindy and is being blamed for her death. Can he save Cindy and clear his name? Or will every villian dodge his attacks? Can he count on his friends for help? Can he even keep from losing his mind? R&R please! Sorry Guys please reread ch. 9
1. Tears of Death

I don't own JN

Tears Of Death And Betrayal

Chapter 1: On Trial

"James Neutron, you are here by changed with the murder of Cynthia Vortex! How do you plead?"

The Judge's voice was loud and piercing. Jimmy Neutron, 17, had been charged with murder. A murder he didn't commit. His eyes were streaming with tears from anger, sadness, and confusion, mostly sadness. Cindy was one of his best friends; in fact he'd rather be with her than anyone else. He was telling her this in the park, and she had just kissed him, when a claw came out and grabbed both of them. It took them both into the air and another claw came out and pulled Cindy away. Both of them were screaming the entire time until…

"How do you plead?!"

The judge asked again this time with annoyance in his voice.

Jimmy snapped back to reality for only a minute, then opened his mouth without speaking and stared blankly at the man with the white poofy hair.

In his mind he was going over the previous night.

"Good-bye Neutron! And don't worry about Cynthia! I'll make a better father than you ever would, hahahahahahahahahaha!"

The last thing he remembered was a falling sensation and Cindy's panic, stricken, face getting further away.

"JIMMY!!"

Even in his head Cindy's scream seemed so close. But because of the scream, he was once again slammed back into the wall of reality.

" MR. NEUTRON!"

The judge yelled.

"Not guilty."

Jimmy finally told the judge, while sighing and felling back against his chair.

He looked around the room, only to see the only ones that believed him was Sheen, Carl, his mom and dad, and Jet. He smiled at them but knew that they wouldn't be enough.

"Oh, Cindy, if you were here you could tell them all that I wouldn't ever hurt you."


	2. Betrayed

Again I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron! But if I did, there would still be NEW episodes!

Tears of Death and Betrayal 

Chapter 2: Betrayed

Isn't it funny how friends can be torn apart from each other and people just say, 'that's too bad,' or 'that's life.' They don't consider the depression the friends feel until it happens to them. This is the same thing Jimmy Neutron is feeling, only this time people aren't saying that's too bad. They only blame him because Cindy and he use to fight and act like they hated each other. But now that Jimmy is on trial, he is away from any technology. Therefore he can't find a way to save her, if she's alive.

"Mr. Neutron, the jury will now find you guilty or not guilty."

The judge smiled at him viscously.

Jimmy dropped his head down and tried not to cry. Not for himself, but for Cindy, who would be doomed if he couldn't find her. If she's not already dead. He shook head vigorously. No, he couldn't accept that, she is alive and he will find her.

"GUILTY!"

The jury rang out as one.

Jimmy jerked his head up. His heart had just sunk to the bottom of his stomach.

"No."

He whispered under his breath.

The judge smiled cruelly.

"James Isaac Neutron, I sentence you to life in prison without parole!"

With that the Judge slammed down his hammer.

When the police took Jimmy outside to drive him to the prison, a mob of people was gathered around the doors of the courthouse. As soon as Jimmy walked out the doors, the mob started yelling and screaming at him. They were calling him names, but he couldn't understand any of them. Libby stood in the crowd and yelled up at him, but as soon as Jimmy caught her eye, she turned away as if in shame. Although not ashamed of him, but of herself. Somehow she knew he was innocent, she just wanted to believe otherwise. Sheen ran out after Jimmy as soon as he could, and shouted at the police.

"LET JIMMY GO!"

Jimmy and the two officers next to him turned to look at Sheen. Jimmy shook his head and dropped his head down.

"HE DIDN"T DO ANTHING WRONG!"

As Sheen shouted more cops gathered around him and held him back.

"Shut up or will hold you as a threat."

Sheen didn't even give the cop a second glance.

"IF YOU PUT JIMMY AWAY, CINDY WILL DIE!"

Sheen was now the only one talking or, in this case, hollering.

"IF JIMMY ISN'T ALOUD TO LOOK FOR HER, NO ONE WILL EVER FIND HER, DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"I wish you would stop talking, Sheen, you'll never sway their minds."

Jimmy thought.

"Although he is right, I probable am the only one who can find her. But I just can't figure out who would kidnap Cindy. Let's see, it was definitely a guy, but who calls me Neutron, besides Cindy, Nick, Professor Calamitous, and Eustace. Okay it can't be Nick, he doesn't have a giant robot claw, and he moved not long ago. And Professor Calamitous past away last year from old age. And Eustace is my friend now, in fact he have been ever since the thing on Mars. This is so confusing. WAIT! He said CYNTHIA! The only one that calls Cindy, Cynthia, is Eustace! He betrayed me!


	3. Another Chance?

(Sorry guys. I had to work, like, all week and weekend. So I finally got some time during CAII-Computer applications. So without farther ado, I preset to ya'll 'CHAPTER 3' Dom, Dom, Dom! Enjoy!)(Disclaimer- I don't own JN –sigh-)

_**Chapter 3: Another chance?**_

"How can I convince every one that I wouldn't harm Cindy? We argued when we were little, but that's behind us now. If I don't find her, I'll always blame myself. And if she's dea- don't want to think about it."

Jumping suddenly, Jimmy held the bars and tried to force his way between them.

"You guys got to help me!" he whispered more to Jet than Carl or Sheen.

"Okay, Jimmy, Jet began, "I know you're incident, I just find it weird that they arrested you, when there was no murder weapon and no body." Jimmy just stared at Jet with dishearten eyes.

"Jimmy, I'm not saying that Cindy _is _dead, but ya got to look at the odds. I'll get ya out, don't worry."

At the mere mention that Cindy maybe dead, made Jimmy's stomach twist, and he turned around so his back was to them.

The next day, Jimmy had curled up in a corner of his empty cell and fell asleep. Until he heard the lock on a cell door turn and the sliding sound of it opening. He opened one eye and lifted his head just enough to see who's cell it was. It was his. Someone was now standing beside him. He didn't want to look up.

"_Probable another cell mate."_

He told himself to go back to sleep. Right as he was about to fall back into a place of dream where Cindy and he were never apart, and she was always smiling, a foot tapped him on the side. Jimmy was awake again to the sight of Cindy's face becoming misshapen and screaming his name at the top of her lungs and then a new sound, a gun shot. He jerked his head and opened his eyes. He was still staring at his own black and white pants. He sighed.

"_Why do I have dreams like that? Cindy IS alive."_

The foot tapped his side again. He sighed again.

"Give me your shoes." Demanded a new voice. Jimmy looked up to tell the guy to buzz off, but when he looked it was Jet Fusion. He was smiling.

"_Good news?"_

"Greetings Agent Neutron." Commander Baker stepped in the cell. Jimmy's attention jumped to him. Jimmy jumped to his feet, and saluted.

"Mr. Neutron, I never thought I would see the day that you were dressed in stripes. What was it for again, murder?"

"I never hurt her, it was Eustace Stritch, sir."

Commander Baker turned to Jet and then back to Jimmy.

"Agent X has persuaded us to give you another chance. Find Eustace and call us for back-up if you need it. Good day Neutron"

With that, the Commander about faced and walked out of the cell. Jimmy looked at Jet and smiled broadly. Jet nodded and smiled. He was about to leave, when Jimmy reached over and gave him a bear hug.

"Well, you're welcome Jimmy. It is the least I can do."

Jimmy looked back up at Jet, straight faced.

"Let's find the real criminal!"

(I know it's short and it's kind of a cliffhanger, but I run out of time. The next chapter is really good though. R&R please!)

Next Chapter: **_End on a bloody note?_**

Will Jimmy find Cindy or will Eustace get away, or will something completely twist up this plot? Stay tuned!


	4. End on a Bloody Note

I don't own Jimmy Neutron, bluh bluh bluh, lets go! (R&R, please)

**_Chapter 4_**: **_End on a Bloody Note?_**

The tipity tap of the keyboard was the only thing heard in the entire Neutron house. It echoed down the hall, surrounded every room, and filled every crack and corner. The sound was found in a small cupboard, under the stairs, where Jimmy Neutron had stayed for nearly two full days. Inside the only light source came from a computer monitor. The reflection of the light stained Jimmy's face, and made the shadows of sleepless nights clear. A sigh was released from his lips, the typing ceased, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Finally." He said to himself. He stood up and stretched his legs; it seemed as if they were screaming with agony from disuse. He looked at the time, 2:34 a.m. He sighed again. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. A groggy voice answered;

"Hello?"

"Sheen? This is Jimmy. I found him."

There was a silence on the other line. Then the voice seemed to sober up;

"HOW!?"

"You know me, I always find a way. Now I need you to get to Lusosville, its right outside down town Retroville. Do ya know where that is?"

"Yeah, see ya!"

When Sheen arrived he noticed Jimmy on top of a hill. He was staring down at a house that was nearly impossible to see. Jimmy seemed to know Sheen was there, for he never turned around, but started talking to him.

"Okay, there's the house. Sheen you go call the police; I'll make sure that scum doesn't get away!"

Jimmy ran all the way down the hill toward the house. Leaving Sheen nothing to do except watch his best friend disappearing into the darkness. As Jimmy neared the house he noticed trees around it. The trees seemed to be wound around each other to make a canopy with their branches. When he got to the glass door in the back of the house, he didn't see any lights on. He tried to turn the doorknob, it was unlocked.

"Weird."

When he entered everything was pitch dark. He could barely make out the light switch that was across the room. As he was making his way to it, he tripped over something squishy.

As he flipped the switch to illuminate the room, he noticed the thing in the middle of the room was the body of Eustace. A gun shot wound in his gut, and one hand over it, in attempt to staunch the flow of blood. The corpse was lying in a pool of fresh blood. There was a trail of footprints leading to the light switch, where Jimmy stood. When he realized whose prints they were, he leaped in fear.

He looked apprehensively around the room, trying to find someone, anyone, in the house. No such luck. He breathed a sigh of relief.

_"I didn't really want to find anyone, anyway", _he thought. As he went back to the body, he found a note. It was perfectly folded and propped up against a chair leg. He walked towards it cautiously. When he finally picked it up he heard the police sirens whining. He opened it, expecting a drawn out monologue about how he had fooled everyone and single handedly destroyed Jimmy Neutron. But instead;

Hello James Neutron,

I knew you would come here. You see, I have that gift I know what you're going to do, before you do. I fooled you into believing that Mr. Stritch had conjured all of this and you fell right into it. I thought you were smarter that that. Then again what can one expect from a goody, goody like you. Which reminds me, you probably want to know who I am, don't you? I'm just like you James. No, you are not a murder, like me, at least, not yet. We will meet soon James. When someone else dies, you'll be there to take the blame.

S.W.Y.

When he finished, he looked up to the sound of a thumping at the door.

"Uh, oh."

He stepped back and tripped over a 10mm 41 magnum. He fell to the ground as the gun rolled across the floor. He heard the sound of the police shuffling into the front room.

"Sheen, why did you have to pick tonight to listen to me?" Jimmy jumped to his feet and ran to the nearest window, opened it, and jumped out. As he was running, as fast as he could, he was trying to figure out who the note was from. As he did, he clinched the letter tightly.

"I'll find you Cindy, I promise."

(Twisty? Now ya don't know who it is. Next chapter, **_Clue_**, will have the second suspect.)

(P.S.: Thank you for your reviews. acosta perez jose ramiro & mrmuscle. From now on, I'm going to recognize my reviewers. I love you guys, gives hugs Come back and read again.

Sheenfreak)


	5. Clue

(I'm baaaaaaaaaacckk! Time for another update! Hope you guys like it. Oh, by the way, I don't own… Jimmy Neutron. There I said it, sniff, sniff, HAPPY?!)

_**Chapter 5:**__**Clue**_

A lone figure stood, hidden in the shadows. It was nearly dawn and the police were still at the Strich's house. The clouds loomed overhead as if they were vultures watching a wary traveler as if he were their next meal. Jimmy waited for the police to depart before he ran any more. He figured they would blame him and meet him at his house, so he decided to head for the park. He had a certain tree at the park that could take him back to his lab.

The police finally left at nearly 7:30 a.m. Jimmy took off running as soon as the last cop car pulled away. It took no time to get to the park, but trying to find the right tree took some time. When he finally found the tree, he punched a knot. When he did so, a small keypad slid out of the bark. He punched in 489-2349. He remembered it because it was Cindy's cell phone number. The keypad slid back inside and was replaced by a round object.

"Irises scanner." He leaned forward and a light passed through his eye. After it scanned, he punched the knot again, and an opening started to appear. He stepped inside and started to slide as the opening started to close. He slid back and forth, in circles and loops, and then straight down. It suddenly stopped at another opening, inside his lab. He flew inside and bounced across the floor and finally slid to a stop, against the wall on the other side of the lab.

"Ouch." Said a familiar voice. Jimmy immediately spun around and stood. He looked around the lab, wondering how they could get in.

"Who are you looking for?" The voice rang out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Jimmy growled angrily. There was a pause, followed by a whine.

"Master, you are safe here. There is no one here but you and me." Jimmy, confused, looked down, his trusty cyber kinetic K9, was sitting at his feet.

"Goddard", Jimmy sighed, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I am sorry, sir." Goddard whined apologetically. Jimmy shook his head.

"Goddard, I need you to scan this for DNA." Jimmy took the note out of his pocket.

"Yes, sir." Goddard opened his mouth to let Jimmy insert the letter. Jimmy put the note face down on Goddard's tongue. He closed his mouth and his chest opened. Three pictures appeared; two of them looked like Jimmy and one was Cindy.

"My evil clone", he snarled, "give me his last location." Goddard obeyed. A dial on his chest started to spin, but when it stopped the results came back 'NO MATCH FOUND'. Jimmy groaned.

"We just have to find him the old fashioned way." Jimmy walked over to his hover car. He had put some new gadgets on it. His favorite was the invisibility component. He jumped inside and started it up. Goddard jumped in beside him.

"We'll take the sewer exit." He told his dog. Goddard whined and a small umbrella popped up on the top of his head.

Once in the air Jimmy started to measure the wind current.

"I'm not sure how my evil clone got out of the dark matter dimension, but I plan to find out where he is now!" He thought out loud. Goddard's homing devise was looking for any unusual turbine fumes. That's about the time when Jimmy spotted a large stream of smoke. Some how it was causing a rift in the dark matter.

"Well, that's how he got out, but where would he go?"

"Down there." Goddard suggested pointing down at a lone shack. Jimmy looked down and snorted.

"What makes you think he's down there?" He questioned. With out skipping a beat Goddard said; "Because of the motorcycle with the rockets on either side of it, sitting right in front of the house, sir." Jimmy looked again and groaned.

He landed his hover car outside of the shack and turned it off.

"Come on Goddard." Jimmy walked up to the door of the shack. The security was petty low tech. Jimmy's locker had higher security.

"Easy." He chuckled to himself. He simply turned the handle, just to see if it was rusted. It was unlocked.

"What?" He was confused, of course. He pushed the door open, it nearly fell off the hinges. There wasn't a single light on in the shack, this, of course, made it hard to see.

"Come on, Goddard." Jimmy commanded. Goddard whined and stepped backward.

"Oh, don't be a sacredy hound." He teased. Goddard shook his head and backed up again. Jimmy sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever."

As he made his way through the darkened home, he thought he heard some faint, muffled whimpering.

"Cindy?" He asked as he entered the only part of the house with very dim lighting. There was a person sitting in a chair with their back turned to him. He walked closer and touched the chair. The body twitched away from his touch.

"Cindy?"

(Cliffhanger!!! Oh, oh, what now? Thank you, THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK, acosta perez jose ramiro, & i'm an exister; my beautiful reviewers!!!!

I hope this was okay. Next chapter…(haven't thought of a name yet) will tell what Jimmy's evil clone has to say for himself. Or will he? Dum dum da dum! Until we meet again.)


	6. Another Bloody Note

(Did everyone love my cliffhanger? Good! But you're going to have to get use to it. It will probably happen several more times. Well, I wont keep you guys hanging, here is the next chapter! Dun da da dum! Oh, btw, I don't own Jimmy Neutron. But he is a fun character to write about!)

_**Chapter 6:**__** Another Bloody Note**_

Jimmy slowly turned the chair around. But when the light fell on their face, it wasn't Cindy.

"Clone?!" Jimmy shouted bewildered. Jimmy's evil clone was tied up with chains and duck tape. The chains wrapped around his arms, legs, and chest. The duck tape wrapped around his head, sealing his mouth closed. The muffled screams were still echoing out of his mouth, even as Jimmy stood there. Jimmy, questioning his better judgment, pulled the tape off of the evil clone's mouth. In seconds, the muffled screams, turned into soul clenching screech, like a hellish nightmare. Jimmy clenched his ears in pain. The screeches only lasted a moment or two, for when the clone realized his voice was free, he then started to struggle with the chains. When jimmy's ear finally stopped ringing, he stepped back into the light. The clone looked up.

"Get me out of this!" The evil Jimmy yelled. Jimmy grinned.

"You are in no position to be making demands, Clone." He sneered.

"Be for she comes back." The evil clone snapped.

"Who comes back?"

"Her! She… she tricked me."

"Who tricked you?" Jimmy asked again, this time stepping forward.

"Her! HER! She said she would get me out of the dark matter, if I would help her GET YOU!" he said sounding more anxious.

"But what is HER name?"

"I said I would at first but then… she wasn't playing fair!"

"BUT WHAT IS HER NAME?!"

"She got Eustace to help her, and then she just shot him dead… RIGHT THERE", he pointed to his chest, "Right in the heart! And she did it just to blame you!"

"WHAT IS THE NAME? GIVE ME THE DAMN NAME!"

"Her name is-" His thoughts were interrupted by a high-powered gunshot. Jimmy turned around to see if the person that shot it was any where in sight. He didn't see any one and he didn't see the gun. Although, when he turned back around, red, hot liquid sprayed him in the face. He wiped it off to look at it, blood.

He looked up at his clone; he was lying there with a hole in his gut. The blood flowed freely and no way to stop it. Jimmy jumped at the sight of fresh blood seeping out of the hole. He tore his shirt and made a strip all the way around. The folded it, to make it thicker, then used to thwart the flow from the wound.

"Who did this?" Jimmy asked nearly in tears, it's a good guy thing. The clone, not seeming so evil anymore, looked up at him. His face was pale and Jimmy knew that the blood was flowing too quickly and to strong. The fact that he was watching someone die, even an enemy, made his nearly through up.

"She… is beaut… iful-," The clone said weakly. His head dropped and remained still.

Jimmy shook him, "Is it Beautiful Gorgeous?" He got no answer. He leaned back and gazed at the dead clone. He looked down and shook his head. When he looked though, he saw a 12-gage shotgun lying on the ground at his feet.

The tine hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked up again. The clone was gone, moved to another location. Only a puddle of blood was left. It started on the chair and slowly, drip by bloody drip, puddle on the floor. It seeped through his jeans and stained his skin. He looked at his hands; they were bloody stained as well. Stained with the blood of a man who was almost kin.

Jimmy stared at the ground, until something told him to look once more at the chair. At first he hesitated, but soon gave in to the feeling. A note was neatly folded on the chair, floating on top of the blood.

(Cliffhanger! Again! I was feeling rather sadistic today, just in case you didn't notice. And sorry it is short, but it's all I could think of today that was very good at all. I think you truly know who it is now. And if you don't, don't worry, you will. I would like to give special thanks to all of my reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!

P.S. In the next chapter, Murder on High; Jimmy may finally get past the fake crocks and come face to face with the real killer. But it depends on what mood I'm in. Until we meet again. Cheers my little darlings.)

W.Wonka: Yep, you'd think so, but now who do you think it is? Btw that story sounds great! Is it on F.F.? If so what's the name? I'd love to read it!

RetroChica: In this order; Thank you, thank you, you got it, and thank you!

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for your reviews and support. I live to write and I write to live. I will try to continue my 'good' writing.

Thanks again, all of you! Hugs all around!


	7. Murder on HIGH!

(I have to do this fast so, bluh, bluh not owning Jimmy Neutron, and… enjoy!)

_**Chapter 7:**__** Murder on High **_

Jimmy slowly inched toward the note; he reached out his hand to take it, but at the last second, recoiled, as if in pain.

_"Those stupid notes! Who has it out for me bad enough to kill off my enemies? This doesn't even seem like it would be Beautiful Gorgeous. This seems way too… complicated." _

He sighed and looked a long time at the folded paper. He stood up and stared down at it, like a cat watching a mouse with his tail caught in a trap.

_"Just take it; it's just a piece of paper." _

He reached out and grabbed it, finally. He took a deep breath and opened it. Blank. Jimmy gazed at it, half expecting the words to appear suddenly. No such luck.

_"I wonder who moved my clone's body. And how the heck did they move it that fast?" _

Sirens started to wail.

"_How did they know I was here?" _

He put the note in his pocket and ran back towards the door. When he got to it, it was shut. He tried to open it. It was jammed.

"_No."_

The smell of burning sulfur filled the air. Jimmy rammed himself against the door. Nothing happened. He hit it again, but the only thing he got was a sore shoulder. The room started to heat up. The door would budge. The flames were now visible and getting nearer.

If he didn't get out soon he'd fry. He needed to get out. He had to think hard, for Cindy's life as well as his.

"_CINDY! Cindy's in Karate. She would know what to do, but now Beautiful has her and if I die in here, she'll kill Cindy!" _

That's all it took. The mention, even in his mind, of Cindy dying, drove him over the edge. He stepped back and then ran at the door full force.

"CINDY! I'm here!" he growled as he neared the door, in, what seemed like, slow motion.

This time, instead of ramming his body against the door, he jumped at it and kicked it. That worked. The door completely fell off the hinges. Jimmy fell on top of the door, in a proposing stance. He looked around, half surprised that, that even worked, but quickly ran when he heard the sound of the wood giving.

It wasn't until after the entire building had collapsed, that he even remembered Goddard and his hover car. He ran to were he parked his hover car and peered inside. No Goddard. He looked around, trying to keep as quiet as he could. Then all at once the rest of his world came crashing down. Goddard lay in bits all across the ground.

"Goddard! GODDARD!"

Not caring anymore about silence. The head of his dog lay close to the, now ash, house. He ran and slide on his knees, next to his decapitated dog. He lifted his greatest invention's head and sobbed. The lights that Goddard had for eyes were growing dim. It was dark, and Jimmy didn't have time to look for all the pieces. He had to leave his dying dog alone.

The police, of course, would know whose dog it was and think that Jimmy was responsible for the fire. Speak of the devil, here they come. Their sirens wailed and the tiers squealed as they tore down the road.

"I'm sorry Goddard. You're a good dog."

"Cooorrectttt." The K9 whined.

"Can you pull yourself together?"

"Negative. Power cells are… tooooooo loowwww."

"Goddard, no."

"Sir, you shhhooulddd ggggoooooo!"

"I don't want to leave you here!"

"Sir! GOOOoooooo.

"Goddard, your batteries need to be charged an-

"Leave mmmmeeee hheerreeeee."

Goddard's head lit up red. Jimmy dropped it and howled in pain.

"You burnt me!"

"Affirmative."

As the sirens grew louder, Jimmy became more anxious. He grabbed at his, still red hot dog, and ignored the pain as he ran. But after only a few moments the pain was too much to bare, and Goddard's head dropped to the ground again. Jimmy stopped and watched in horror as men best friend rolled himself back to the same spot. His eyes dimmed and finally shut completely off.

"I'll come back boy." He whispered with a tear clinging to the brim of his eye. A lump stuck in his throat as he turned and jogged to his hover car. He stepped in side and turned once again to see his greatest invention.

The only thing that made him turn away was the sight of flashing lights and men yelling. He started the hovercraft and flipped on the invisibility.

"_Nothing will stand in my way."_

Goddard watched as the hover car flew out of view. Then slowly turned himself back on, and pieced himself back together. The police finally showed up to see Goddard's tail flying back to him. One of the police officers pointed a pistil at him.

"That's his dog! He can't be to far away! I bet he burnt this place down too."

"Negative."

"It talks?!"

"My master is innocent."

"That's not what our records say."

"Change your records!"

"Tell us where he is."

"Negative. That does not compute."

"Look, we're going to find him dead or alive. So, either tell us where he is –"

"Negative. Good-bye!"

"What?"

A fuse on the end of Goddard's tail sparked.

"You're going to blow us up?"

"Correct."

"But it will blow you up too!"

"Correct."

"You're a bad dog!"

"Affirmative."

Jimmy heard a loud explosion from the direction he was flying away from. When he turned around to see what happened, he saw a small mushroom shaped cloud raising up into the air.

"Goddard!"

(Uh oh, guess what. That's right! CLIFFHAGER!!!! Sorry guys didn't mean to leave ya hanging. I just had a small dose of writers block! So anyways, I'm back and I'm determined to finish this book. Cause I kind of forgot about the 'Looking for Home' story, I have to finish this one! I have so many other stories that I have ideas for, but I'm afraid to start any new ones yet! Anyway, Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading! Stay tuned for _**Another Attempt failed!**_)

Special thanks to all of my reviewers;

_**RetroChica**_; Well thank you, I had fun writing it! Really!? Can I read it? And I agree it is great getting good reviews, but some constructive criticism is needed, wouldn't you agree? Shhhhhhhhhh!(lol) How would you know who it is yet!? I'm not even close to being done! Thanks again for reviewing!

_**W.Wonka**_; Thanks! He's the only character I know really well! He's so smart, and yet so stupid. (lol) And that's okay! Would you like me to put it on here for you, or tell you how to get an account so you can do it? It's free! It's fun! And it's a good way to practice your writing skills!

_**acosta perez jose ramiro**_; Um hum. So you know who it is then? Of course, I warn you, closer to the end this story gets a little bumpy. Plot twist warning! ( Caution, story may become turbulent, please keep your hands and feet inside during the plot's twists and turns! Thank you.) Your very welcome for the mention! And I'll try just for you! BTW; I read some of your stories, and I think I left some 'good' reviews. You are an brilliant writer, keep it up!

Thanks to all of my reviewers; I love you all so much!


	8. Lemon note?

Jimmy Neutron is not owned by me! Saddy!

_**Chapter 8:**__**Lemon note?**_

(I know its not _**another attempt failed**_, this is like the prologue for the next chapter)

Jimmy watched as his beloved K9 scarified himself.

"Goddard, YOU FAKED IT!" Jimmy screamed as he remembered Goddard saying he had a low battery. "You faked it!" He said again this time quieter. He put his head down and sobbed, then with a spurt of anger he throw up his head and screamed. He started taking waded up papers, which littered the floor of the craft, and chunked them at the cloud. He came to a paper that when he throw it, it stuck to his hand.

"What the heck?" He thought, staring at the paper attached to his palm. He smelled. "Lemon?" He opened the paper. Blank. "Wait. LEMON!" Suddenly remembering a time when he was younger. Carl, Sheen, and he used lemon juice to write secrete messages to each other. They used heat, like an iron, to decipher the message.

"My friends?" Thinking that either Carl or Sheen is betraying him, or someone else is trying to make him think that way. The only way to find out is to know what the note says. "Home, I got to get home."

Moments after he was hovering over his house, the invisibility cloak started powering down.

"Come on baby, come on!" Jimmy begged. He started to lower his hovercraft behind the club house, when a cop, posted outside of the empty Neutron house looked up and yelled.

"Hey, kid! It's the Neutron boy!"

Jimmy groaned in defeat. His lowering hover car was still above the roof of the lab. Seeing this stabbed an idea into his head. Jimmy stood up in his seat. He laughed to himself, think of his mother.

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON! Don't you stand up in that seat, you sit down right! Fasten your seat belt! That wasn't a request young man that was an order!"

He shook his head trying to focus on what he was supposed to do. The cop ran around to where the craft was landing, but was surprised to see Jimmy jumping to the roof, while the hover car still floated down into a smooth landing.

On the roof Jimmy had to act fast. He ran to the face of the house, about 30ft in front of him were three more officers.

"Yeah, I got time." He told himself, jumping off the roof.

Forgetting about the three cops running at him and the one just around the corner, he plucked a hair and showed it to the scanner. He positioned himself over the welcome mat and watched the cops run.

"Welcome home Jimmy." A familiar, feminine, voice rang out as the mat dropped from underneath him. Jimmy smiled at the officer around the corner.

"Thank you Vox." He responded as the tube sucked him into the lab. He landed on a small soft cushion. He stood up and took the waded and blood stained note out of his pocket.

"Now to hind out what you say." He whispered while walking towards an ironing board.

(I know it's short, but you can thank writers block and testing for that. Tests make me brain funny.(lol) Well, I'll try to write again soon, werewolf's honor. (hehe)

W.Wonka: That's fine, too. Thanks for the review.

Acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks (not to sure what emotive means). And I'm glad I like your stories too! I'll keep writing if you do! Werewolf's honor!

RetroChica: I got out on nick and read it, it's really good so far! You know what you should do? You should go out to; You can talk to Mara, she'll put your story on her site. And thanks for the love! Sorry it took so long. I'll get the next chapter out sooner.

Love to all my reviewers! See you next time! Peace out!!!

Werewolves rule and Dark Elves drool! (Inside joke.)


	9. Another Failed Attempt

(Okay let's get started. This is a "LONG" chapter. That's why it took a while to get out here) J (PS: ENJOY) (PSS: SORRY GUYS!!!! I was in a hurry and I accidentally put the wrong 9th chapter out here! Heehee sorry! Anyways, this is the really deal! The other one you guys read was not even supposed to be out here, at all! So, yeah!)

Chapter 9: Another Failed Attempt

The smell of the hot steam iron filled the air as the letters turned into words and the words into a paragraph. When the note was completely visible, he picked it up and read through it slowly and carefully. The handwriting was squiggled in all directions, and the spelling was atrocious. As he was reading he thought for sure he knew who it was.

**Jimy,**

**If u r reeding this, u must hav remembrd us riteing like this when we ware yunger.**

**I no u ware exspecting some 1 difernt than me, but now u no. But u no wat?**

**This letr may be a distracshon.**

**Think on that bo genus!**

**By 4 now Jimy.**

**We wil met sun!**

**SWY**

When he finished, Jimmy sighed, and let out a small chuckle. It was hard to be intimidated by kindergarten spelling skills. Well, at least now he knew whom he might be up against. Sheen or Carl. His doubts were high about both of them. He didn't think Carl could be… clever or brave enough. That left, Sheen, he did have the moments when he surprised Jimmy with his high intellect.

Although the last statement in the letter, 'This letter may be a distraction', had Jimmy concerned. Maybe Sheen or Carl isn't behind this and the murderer is trying to confuse him. Either that or it is Sheen or, possibly, Carl, and they are trying to hoodwink him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Neutron!" he thought, holding his head in both hands. He took a long, deep, breath and exhaled slowly. As he did, he lowered his hands. "The 'world' isn't out to get you." His face relaxed. "I just won't do anything." He walked away from the ironing broad and the letter. "I'll just wait for the cops to catch him."

He fell to his knees, and started to whimper. "But I can't do that either. The cops won't find him any faster than me. They might even give up completely." He started crying. "CINDY!" He calmed down a bit, whispering; "What do I do?"

On instinct, Jimmy did what he always did in sticky situations; 'THINK! THINK! THINK!' The view of Jimmy's thoughts started to come together like a jigsaw puzzle. People, things and places he had been previously, started flashing as if someone were flipping through a photo album. When all of the pieces fit together in the position Jimmy likes, he, of course, yells; "BRAIN BLAST!"

"The Cronoarch!" Jimmy ran through his lab until he came to a large rounded object, but it had a black tarp covering it. He grabbed hold of a corner and tugged. As the tarp slowly fell to the floor, Jimmy gasped. The Cronoarch was in mint condition. He walked up to it and stroked it gently, as if it were a pet.

"Hello, baby. Shhhh. Shhhh. It's okay. Daddy's here. That's right, daddy's here." He whispered softly. "Did I wake you?" He leaned in to the metal. "What's that?" He smiled. "Why, yes. I am going to use you." He gently popped the side of the arch with the tips of his fingers. "You're such a knotty girl!"

He stepped backward, his face suddenly straight. "My gosh." He put his head down and massaged his temples. "I _am_ insane!" He shook his head. "Anyway, back to work."

He plugged in the Cronoarch and watched as a pink, swirling, vortex, filled the opening. As soon as the arch was to full power, he typed in an address of his destination of choice.

"About one year. No. Let's make it seven months." He mumbled as he typed. Once the settings were in order, Jimmy slowly stepped threw the Vortex. On the other side Jimmy noticed he had chose the correct time period.

(Okay, now what do ya think?)

**acosta perez jose ramiro**: I am glad you enjoyed it!

**RetroChica**: I really like it! My mom and dad decided to put some stories on fanfiction too! Theirs are about games or books they like though! Tell that to your mom and dad! This is a very safe site! Ps Mara finally has TOSOT on fanfiction!!!! YEAH!!!!!!

**W.Wonka**: Well thanks!! (I think) Yeah, I don't know how many chapters there will be yet. I do know that its about half way threw though! Too long?


	10. What the Future Brings

(This one is going to be short, just letting you know right now. Hope ya like it!!

JN is not mine and the song is not mine. I won't tell ya the name yet, I want it to be a surprise! Ps: I hope you guys reread chapter 9. I had to change it, so this chapter won't make any since, if you haven't reread chapter 9. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

**Chapter 10**: **What the Future Brings**

As Jimmy walk through town, he couldn't help but to notice, the streets were bare. He looked around in confusion, until his eye caught a billboard. It had a picture of Cindy and him on it.

"DID HE KILL HER?" That's what it said. Half of the board was covered by dead ivy vines, so he thought it must have been old. How could he kill Cindy?

"The odds would be 600,000,000,002 to 1." He mumbled.

He turned around, his back facing the billboard, when a strong gust of wind came rushing by. He shivered, but kept walking. Behind him, the wind had blown the dead vines off of the board.

"OR WILL SHE KILL HIM?"

As he was walking by a television store, a news reporter came on the screen.

"…most or the 'death or foul play' story. Sheen J. Estevez had this to say." A video of Sheen's face popped up. The view was fuzzy, but the sound was perfect.

"Jimmy and Cindy were always fighting about something. It's about time he stepped up. I didn't think he really would though. Even when I suggested that Cindy was behind the killings, he stopped talking to me and acted all mad. He even thought I did it over her." He starts to laugh. "His best friend and I get blamed. Won't even think Cindy is any thing, but an angel. Well I have news for you, JAMES; Cindy is nothing but a little WHORE!" The picture flashed and the reporter was back.

"Thank you, Mr. Estevez, for your views."

Jimmy stepped away from the window, with a distrusted look on his face. He huffed and snarled.

"How could they aloud him to talk that trash about Cindy?!" Obviously, Jimmy was mad and he didn't want to hear anymore. As he stomped toward his house, he could hear music. It was coming from the Candy Bar.

When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see

When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world

When the song ended, Jimmy continued walking to his house.

(That's all today! Tell me what ya think! I love my reviewers.)


	11. Truth or Denial

(Sorry for the delay guys! I haven't had much time for writing on the computer, and when I do, writers block starts up. So now here I am, finally have lots of ideas for the eleventh chapter and the computer decides it doesn't like me! Probably with good reason, yelling at the screen when it doesn't work right, you'd be mad to. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! And don't forget to read and review!)

Chapter 11: Truth or Denial?

Jimmy watched his feet as they lazily dragged along the sidewalk. He was lost in thought about Sheen's testimony. The more he thought about it the more it angered him. What upset and confused him the most was deep down he thought Sheen might be right, and he couldn't shake the feeling.

He shook his head in a vain attempt to put his mind at ease. His eyes finally left his feet and he looked up, narrowly avoiding contact with a mailbox. He looked down at the name on the box; NEUTRON'S. He let out a long sigh and started up the drive. Half way up to the front door, an idea struck him like a brick.

"Oh, boy", he sighed, "Do I even have it with me?" He thrust his hand deep in the pocket of his jeans. He dug around, until at last, his fingers rested on a small, smooth, medal object. He grabbed it and yanked it out of its dwelling. Once out, Jimmy stared blankly at his open hand containing the device.

It was a cylindrical medal gadget, with the Neutron's atom symbol, as normally seen on Jimmy's inventions, on the side. The words inscribed across the invention read, 'Holographic voice projector'. Slowly a smile began to form on Jimmy's lips, as he looked over his shoulder at the Vortex domicile.

"Brain Blast." He whispered under his breath. He about-faced and walked casually across the street and up the driveway of Cindy's home. Once at the door, doubt filled his head. Telling him to turn back, to not go through with it. He wasn't even sure what 'it' was anymore. His plans normally consisted of a lot of scintifical yada, yada, as Cindy would say, but not this time.

"Cindy must be rubbing off on me." He said with a smile.

All he knew was the out come if this worked. But that was all that mattered, the out come. To prove if Sheen was right about Cindy, or, as Jimmy hoped, if he was dead wrong. That was all it took, knowing he would prove Sheen wrong, but the doubt remained. He shoved the thought aside and knocked on the door. The door gave way, making Jimmy fall forward a step.

Inside the house it was dark and silent. There was no noise, except the groaning of the house as it settled.

"Hello?" his questioning voice reverberated off the walls. "Spooky." He made his way up the stairs to Cindy's bedroom. The floor creaked with every step he took. When he got to the top, he walked up to the first door and stopped. Someone, probably Cindy's mom, had painted right on the door in hot pink; 'Cynthia's room'.

Jimmy reached for the knob, recoiled his hand once, and then grabbed it. Slowly he turned and pushed the door open. He hoped no one was in there. The door swung open. Jimmy sighed with relief. The room was empty.

As he stepped inside, he felt his fingers clinch around his invention tightly. His knuckles were turning white from the lack of blood flowing to them. Fearing that if he were to release his grip, something would go wrong.

Jimmy walked up to a wall, closest to her bed, and carefully mounted the Holographic voice-recording device to it. When it was on tight, he pushed a button on it and immediately the device disappeared.

"The cameo button, best idea ever." He smiled proudly. He wiped his brow and turned to leave, when the sound of a dog panting stopped him short. He stood as still as he could, the sweat poured from his face and his heart pounded. In fact he could, not only feel his heart, but he could hear his heart pounding inside his chest.

Jimmy's attention was redirected to the door as the clicking sound of claws on hard wood floors echoed up the hall. The noise finally came to an end as Humphrey walked in. The dog looked up, saw Jimmy, barked once, and finally sat down. Jimmy sighed, relived at the sight of Cindy's old dog.

Jimmy chucked at the sight of a friendly face. He bent down and scratched him behind the ears. It was at that moment he saw it. Someone had tucked a letter in Humphrey's collar. Jimmy took it out and shook his head when he saw whom it was addressed to.

"No", he whispered, "It can't be!" Someone had written to, 'James I. Neutron'.

(Guess what. CLIFFHANGER!!!! Aren't I a stinker? Aren't I just EVIL?! Anyways, hope ya'll liked it. Sorry if it's to short, I'm already working on chapter twelve. I love cliffhangers. Any who, REVIEW!! Please and Thank you!)

**On To My Reviewers!**

**mrmuscle**: Thanks! Hope this one is too!

**RetroChica**: Me too, although, I don't like how he sings it! Lol. Thank you. You'll find out! Yeah, sorry about that.

**SydWndr**: Thank you. That's why I picked it. OH, HUSH!

**W.Wonka: **Thank you! Merci beaucoup ! Viel danke¡Gracias mucho! Grazie molto!


	12. To Myself

(sorry guys it took a while for me to get it out here. But here it is! Enjoy, please!) Jimmy Neutron is not mine. But I wish Sheen were mine!

Chapter 12: To myself

Jimmy sat on the edge of Cindy's bed and stared at the note in wonder. As he finally unraveled the note, Humphrey hopped up on the bed beside him and waited to be patted. Jimmy seemed to be drawn to the bottom of the page. The letter was not from S.W.Y. It was from, himself.

Jimmy slowly opened the letter. It _was_ his handwriting.

_What the heck?_

The letter wasn't very formal, being addressed to himself and all, though he was a bit disappointed. As he read through it, it seemed almost like a warning.

James,

I am writing this letter to ask you to leave at once. I still have the Corona Arch. So, come to the house, right across the street, and I'll take you home. Do not abject. Just do it. I don't know what you are doing in Cindy's old house anyways. I sent Humphrey up with the letter, because I am under house arrest. I looked out the window and saw you. I'm not allowed out but they can't determine who comes in. Hurry up and get over here so you can get home.

Yourself

When Jimmy finished it, he could feel his stomach drop out of the bottom of his feet.

"_Old, _house? As in, she doesn't live here anymore?"

Jimmy sighed and put the letter away in his pocket. He shook his head and started out the door. Humphrey was walking beside him as they left the Vortex house. Jimmy dragged his feet across the street and stole another look at Cindy's bedroom window, hoping she would show up in it and wave to him. He could almost see her, and he caught himself start to wave back.

He shook his head.

_Snap out of it._

When he finally found himself at the door of his own house, it snapped him back into reality. The door opened wide and there stood, seven months older, Jimmy. The site made him jump back. The man standing in front of him didn't look like himself. He looked like an old man.

_Must have been all the stress._

The older Jimmy smiled and motioned him to enter the house. When he entered, his older self looked around to see if anyone had seen. When he was sure no one had, he slowly shut the door and locked four different locks. He turned and looked at his younger self and smiled again.

"Lets get you back home."

"What about Cindy?"

"Don't worry about her."

The younger Jimmy stepped backward into a fighting stance. The older James just laughed.

"Would Cynthia really want you to fight with yourself?"

Jimmy looked at him dumfounded. He was right. He was arguing about Cindy with himself. Not that that was unusual. Just when he thought about it, it seemed odd to him.

He soon relaxed and sighed. The older James started walking toward a large ached cover. Jimmy followed, and again, dragged his feet. The cover was removed to see The Corona Ache. James set the directions and stepped back. He motioned Jimmy to step inside. He didn't hesitate, he simply started toward the worm hole.

Once inside and on his way back home, he realized something too late.

"How did he know what time to go to? I never told him. He wouldn't have remembered until after I had already left. How did he know?"

(Okay, guess what. CLIFFHANGER!!!! Again. I promise it won't be as long of a wait for chapter 13. Love to my reviewers! Please don't hate me! )

(RetroChica- I'm so sorry it took so long! Thank you for the review. If you every catch me not writing for a while just e-mail me an . Anyways, I hope your not too mad.

acosta perez jose ramiro- Thank you very much. Again, I am sorry it took so long to get out here. I've been sooooo busy. The same to you as I told Chica, just e-mail me if you get tied of waiting.

W.Wonka- Thank you, thank you. And same to you, sorry it took sooo long. E-mail me, and all that.

AddictedToThiefLord4ever- Same to you sorry about the wait and thank you for the review. E-mail me anytime about the story.

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!  I hope they still love me too! 


End file.
